The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Aftermath
by XLady-RedX
Summary: A new life comes ahead of Brad and Janet. Their 17 year old daughter finds out their secret past and who she is!
1. Teaser 1

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION GO EASY ON ME! (wote this about 4 years ago)**

The Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

Hello my name is Frankie Weiss, I am just your avrage 17 year old punk girl that goes to school, eats, sleeps and breathes. My moms name is Janet and my dads name is Brad. I still wondered why they decided to have my name be Weiss instead of Majors. Right now i am getting ready for a concert, my concert. I am in a garage punk band. And I was the lead vocalist and guitarist. Putting on my red lipstick and my black eyeshadow, then my red plad skirt, fishnets, heels, and a _sex pistols _t shirt on I was ready to go.

"Mom, Dad" I yelled "I am off to my show." Janet came in the room and handed me my guitar she had just polished. "Thank you mom" I kissed her cheek. She muttered "You look just like your father." I looked at her funny, "What did you say?" I asked. "Oh noting" she reassured me.

I had begun to head to the show.

**A/N- Hai this is Heather comming at you live (what is this the goddamned news). this is kinda like a teaser so please bare with me XD**


	2. The Floorshow

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION GO EASY ON ME! (wote this about 4 years ago)**

Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

~The floorshow~

At the show I strapped on my giutar and I warmed up my vocals. I went to my friend Jimmy who was on lead guitar and said "Ready for the show?" he replied in a matter where he was jumping up and down "Fuck yeah im fucking pumped!" Jimmy was a really hyper guy, he always would start showes jumping up and down left and right, eating about 10 pixie sticks and drinking energy drinks.

The show was going to start in three minutes, I went out to have a cigarette, then I saw him. He was wearing Fishnets, corset, black underwear, pearls, and had makeup on. At first i thought he was a prostitute, but then he looked at me, then I relized he kind of looked like me! I finished my cigarette and I went back in the club. We were called to play.

After the show I drove home. All of a sudden I saw a pickup truck in front of my house. And the light was on, usually it means we had company, I didn't remember mom and dad inviting anyone. Hm? So I went inside and walked in the living room. There he was. In his lace, he was beautiful. "Mom, Dad whats going on?" I asked in a puzzled voice. "Hey Frankie, how was the show?" mom asked. "It was well we got another gig there in two weeks we rocked, and you shold of seen Jimmy he was really happy to hear that he even stagedived!" dad kind of chanced the mood of the story though, "Honney" he said in a timid voice "we have someone very important to introduce you to" I walked toward the couch where they were talking. "Honey you know that Brad and I love you and we always will right?" Janet had said. "Yes why" I asked. "Honey, I am not your biological father this man is" Brad said in a timid voice. "This is Doctor Frank N Furter, he is a scientist and he slept with your mother." I was in shock!


	3. News

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION GO EASY ON ME! (wote this about 4 years ago)**

Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

~News~

"No no no no no no" I repeated "You cannot be my father, Brad is." I looked at Brad. And this newcomer who happens to be my dad. Why of all people was my own bio father hot aww man this fucking sucks. "Why do you think they gave you Janet's maiden name hm?" Frank said, "And why would your name be Frankie." he said. "I never thought of it that way"

"Look, sweety I don't even want a daughter. And perhaps Brad is a good father and he is your actual real dad, I mean he raised you. I'm not your father Brad is." Frank said. Oh god he is fucking hot his voice, him. Frankie blushed, "Whats wrong dear" Janet asked. "Oh nothing it just got hot in here" I replied. "So frank why the hell are you here anyway." Brad had asked. "I thought it was time to say the truth to Frankie, she is gettin' to that age you know" Frank said. "Whats going on mom?" I asked. "You will see, Frank will explain" Janet replied.

He had told me that he slept with not only my mom but my dad, and that mom slept with a creation while Frank and Brad were fucking eachother. My parents were sluts and assholes, It had finally come where the last bit of news was comming.

"Frankie, you are half human half alien." Frank had said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Well i am from Transsexual, Transilvania." he had said. "I really have no idea what to say at the moment" I said. "But" my dad interupted "How are you alive?" "You see, I just passed out I had a special type of lotion on, that acts like a bulletproof vest. The rays just made me pass out." Frank explained.

After talking for a while I stood up, took my guitar, and said "I'm beat, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, nice to meet you Doctor Furter." I said politely. I heard them all say in unison "Night" Tonight was one hell of a night.

**A/N- Hai its heather again I hope you all like my story so far. It is fun to redo the story again! **

**Till then see ya next chapter!**


	4. The Next Day

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION GO EASY ON ME! (wote this about 4 years ago)**

Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

~The next day~

The next morning was hell, why, school. I had always hated school, i'd rather be out in the Rock Clubs than to sit in another class of 'Blah blah blah, math, blah blah blah science, blah.' I had risen and went to my bathroom, the door was closed and I knocked on it. "Just a second" I heard a voice that was not Brad or Janets. It was Franks. I walked to mom and dad and asked them "Why is Doctor Furter here still?" "He had asked to stay here for a few weeks." I said "Kay"

I went to the bathroom door and waited a couple of seconds, then he came out. "Hi Frankie!" he said in a passionate voice, "Good morning Doctor Furter." I said. "Please call me Frank" He said. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. He lifted my head with his finger on my chin. "Yes my dear."

I got ready and put my fishnets, black heeled boots, black mini skirt,and a red Ramones shirt. Then I did my face i had thick black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and some crimson red lips. Then I brushed my medium length black hair. I walked out to the kitchen to get breakfast, Frank and Janet were discussing about how hair should be properly curled. Frank looked at me and said "You look awesome." "Yeah?" I said "Brad dosent think so." Frank lit up a cigarette. I sat down with a peice of toast and a bananna that had been laid down for me. After I lit up a cigarette. "Frankie!" mom yelled. "What?" I asked "I looked at the time and said "Shit I gotta go to school" I rushed out of the house and I went in my car and drove to school.

After school I came home with Jimmy. Jimmy was a guy who was sweet. He had been my friend since the third grade and has always been intrested in the same things I like. He was tall had blonde hair with black tips (he dyed his hair black) he would always spike it, He often wore jeans with a band t shirt and a black leather jacket. He was the average punk band guy and he was always there for me. "Jimmy I have someone to introduce you to, This is Frank he is a longterm friend of mom and dads." Frank was wearing a black see through womens top that had been bedazzled, underneath that a black corset, and he had on his underware, garterbelt, and fishnets. "Hi my name is Doctor Frank N Furter, and who may you be?" "My name is Jimmy Williams." Jimmy held out his hand and frank grabbed it to have a friendly shake. "Jimmy do you want to practice? Let me get my Guitar." I said while running to my room. I grabbed my Les Paul black and red guitar.

Jimmy and I sat on the couch, he pulled out his Gibson Black and Green guitar, and he wiped the strings. "Hey mind if I hear you play?" Frank had asked. "No problem hun" I said. I can't believe I said hun. We played a cover of _Simple Simon _from _INXS. _Frank clapped with joy. "Darlings that was realy good." He said. Me and Jimmy said "Thank You" in unision.

Jimmy left and dinner was being prepared. We were having moms meatloaf. frankie sat becide me as I was watching Dracula. "I kind of like this movie" he said. "Yeah its ok." I replied. Mom called for dinner so we all sat at the table and brad asked the following "Why didn't you age at all?" "I am an alien i don't age that much" Frank continued to eat.


	5. Hot Night

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION GO EASY ON ME! (wote this about 4 years ago)**

Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

~Hot Night~

It was nearly 9:30pm so I decided to go in my room to read Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. I was in a large Bad Religion tshirt and had black underwear on. I heard a creak at the door, it was Frank. He sat down at my bed and he crawled next to me. He looked at me and kissed me. I backed away and said "Frank you are my father we can't do this." He had such seductive eyes, I wanted it but I knew that i'd be doing incest. "Oh come on, havent we discussed this. Brad is your father not me. Becides I know you want me, I see how you look at me. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, there is no crime in that." He said. "What about incest." I asked. "Honey, your a Transylvanian, incest is fun for the family." I did really want it, really bad. "Hmm? Ok, I do need a release, this is my first time go easy on me." I said.

He grabbed me and put me on my back on my bed, I almost screamed but I relized I began to enjoy it. He was so gentle. I began to moan, and scream. "Shh" he said "Ypu dont want Brad and Janet to see you like this." He put me on my back and had my legs up holding the back of my knees. It felt so right but I knew it was wrong, I guess i have to get used to me being part transylvanian. He made me feel good, he made me feel like I was the only one in the world. I think it was my Transylvanian side comming out, but i enjoyed this.

He put his perfect specimin of manhood inside me, he began to push it in and out. First it was slow, then it started to get faster and faster. He took it out of me and he pulled a sixty nine. I tasted his manhood so dominant. He tasted my womanhood, it felt soo good. Suddenly we both had screamed and we came together.

He cuddled becide me, I felt so good. He kissed me and we both fell asleep next to eachother.

**A/N: Yes i know sleeping with your father is wrong. But I came to a theory that incest is legal in Transilvanian culture SO YEAH! (plus you guys support MagentaXRiff)**


	6. Good Morning

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

The Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

~Good Morning~

The next morning I woke up, I looked at the side of me Frank was sleeping naked becide me. Brad and Janet were gone due to them going to work. I thought to myself _Did I just sleep with my father, oh it was so enjoyable. But is this wrong, is this madness. Nah theres no crime in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure. _The thought just rushed through my head, so what if I fucked my dad. Its not like he is my real dad that did fatherly things with me. I remember last night clearly. It was magical it felt so right. I felt as if he opened up my side of me that I was missing all along.

Frank woke up, "Hnng" he groaned as he stretched "Good morning darling, how are you." I looked at him and said "You opened up my side I was missing a long time ago. I'm feeling great." I kissed him and he kissed me. His hands wandered and I did'nt care at all. "Baby, your sexual side is the side you were missing. You were great hun, wanna release again." I really wanted to but I knew i should'nt right now. "How about tonight? Itl give us something to look foward too. Becides I have band practice in an hour, do you wanna come?" I asked. "Yes hun, i want to meet other members of your band too."

We went to Jimmy's house, he had his garage for band practices. I knocked on his garage door and the bandmates stood and stared. Jimmy smiled "Hi Frankie, Frank." I walked in "Hello Jimmy" I hugged him and he went to shake Frank's hand. "Guys this is Doctor Frank N Furter my friend, Frank the lovely woman on the drums is Rose, and the man on the Bass is Mike." Frank was wearing a womans Aerosmith shirt and a Plad skirt fishnets and black heels, he of course had makeup on too.

We begun to play covers of the beatles and some other songs we had made. Frank asked to sing a song he had rememberd singing to Mom and Dad when they first met. A song called _Sweet Transvestite. _He had applied he is not much of a man at day but at night one hell of a lover. I had already figured that out from last night. And he had applied he could show us his favorite obsession, which I already knew.

It was time to leave band rehersal. Rose and Mike had left and it was only me, Frank, and Jimmy. Jimmy said "Heh so thats why you are a transvestite." Frank said "Mm yes, I love to be dressed like fay wray" We gigged and then time struck. It was time to get home for dinner mom said she is taking us out.

**AN: I hope you guys like the new chapter. Sorry it is so late.**


	7. Very Little Bonhomie

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

The Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

"Very Little Bonhomie"

At home we were getting ready for dinner. Mom was taking Frank and I to a fancy dinner. I was looking at Frank he was in a dress Mom had picked for him, It was a beautiful black dress that was torn mid thigh, with that he wore a corset that Mom bought him over it. He had fishnets on of course. He had black eyeshadow on with crimson lipstick, he also caked his face with white powder. I saw his shoes. they were so cute, they were black with a white diamond in crested heel. I wanted to try them on badly. He was so hot and beautiful. I was wearing a red dress with a black corset I had; Fishnets, red eyemakeup, a white caked on face that Frank had helped me with, Black heeled boots, and crimson lips. Mom walked out of her room, she looked stunning. She had a little black dress that was split to the hip. She had fishnets on with a garter belt. "Mom" I said "I didn't know you wear fishnets!" "Yeah I do, I loved them ever since I met Frank." she giggled. "Frank i am sorry" her mood changed "I am sorry I slept with Rocky." Frank lifted her chin up as she was getting on her black heels. "He was special, but he is not important anymore. He failed, becides he had Eddies brain. I'm not mad at you anymore." Janet hugged him tightly.

We entered the resturant, Some people were at awe when Frank entered the resturant. People looked at him like he was evil. I didn't like their closemindedness, Frank is awesome they don't have the right to judge.

We sat down at our table, Frank stared at the neatly placed tablecloth and the nicely placed tableware. He had a happy look.

We had ordered alot of food and desserts. By the last bite of our cakes we were as full as a sold out Beatles concert.

We went home. It was late and Frank had went in his room and I followed. "Hey lets go in my room so we can you know." I said. He replied "Mmm yes..." He said in a seductive voice"

We went in my room and we locked the door. Mom and Dad were asleep by now. I had taken off my dress but not my corset. We made it.


	8. Monday

**ATTENTION: THESE ARE CHARACTERS NOT OWNED BY ME, BECIDES THE ONES THAT WERENT IN ROCKY HORROR BEFORE.**

The Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

"Monday"

It was the day after my long weekend, Frankie had made my weekend awesome. He was so sincere and he made me loosen up a bit. It was great, I woke up, showered, got dressed, I didn't wear my normal punk attire but I wore punk with a twist. I had a black corset on with a red under shirt, I had a black mini skirt, black fishnets, and some black heels Frank let me borrow.

At school I went to my locker, the halls were narrow and people were pushing their way through so they can get to their classes. Rose came up to me, "Hey Frankie, how is Frank?" she asked. "Good heh really good." She looked at me "… You didn't!" I blushed. "He was seductive, and he was so hot, have you heard his voice." I said. "Yeah, I guess you got yourself a boyfriend I presume?" She said teasingly. I giggled "No, we just like each other a lot, becides Mom and Dad wouldn't agree. And you know I have to obey with Brads crummy rules." I said. "but anyway I have to tell you about last night. Mom took Frank and me to a fancy restaurant, mom was wearing fishnets." I said. "no way!" Rose said. "Yes! She even had this black dress that was ripped to the hip, she looked gorgeous!" Rose giggled and she said "Oh my god I never would have guesses, she usually wore church garb." "Yeah" I said "Well that's when she is with Brad. He wants us to look 'normal' so I guess I revolted. " The bell rang for class to start and I went to my Psychology class. Today we were learning about why people change themselves. I almost started laughing when we were getting into the Cross Dressing part. I was going to say it is a culture, but I knew nobody had any knowledge into the Transylvanians.

At home Frank, Brad, And Mom were sitting at the dinner table discussing something. I had heard my name being said. I popped in and said "I heard my name?" "Mom said "Ah yes sweetie. We have a surprise for you." I gave a puzzled look. "What is it?" Mom said "How about you go to Transylvania with Frank during summer and you live there for the whole summer, he comes here for Christmas break, we go to Transylvania on your spring break?" Mom looked exited. I looked shocked. I said "Wow! Really? I would love to go with Frank. But wait! What about him being here?" My voice changed to sadness. Brad said "He will be coming here two weeks a month, I mean you need to have time with your father after all." I replied "But what about Riff and Magenta?" Frank said "They have lifetime in prison. They attempted to kill the prince after all! My mother just gave me the news." "Okay!" I said "Spring break is in a week anyway! Do we have transportation there?" "Yes we do!" Frank said I am pleased to say I made you, me, Brad, and Janet some watches that beam us up to Transylvania." Am I super exited!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School just got in the way and I have gotten Writers Block. BLARG but I am up and running again!**


	9. The Late Night Show

**ATTENTION: Besides the ones I had created… none of the characters belong to me.**

The Rocky Horror Picture Show:

Aftermath

"The Late Night Show"

Five days have passed since Frank had given us our watches; mine was a red band with black skulls hand painted on it. He had shown it can be a video to video device too, so when he and I are separated we can keep in contact. It saddens me that we will be apart from each other, but I have to admit that the summer with no Brad and Janet will be awesome. But I know I'll have to come every now and then for band practice. Speaking about my band it is our show at the club. I invited Frank, Mom and Dad to my show. I wore a Corset top, heeled boots, fishnets, and a tight leather skirt. We had a special set list for tonight. I was seeing what Jimmy was up to, of course he was eating pixie sticks, and he had a glass of mountan dew from the club. "Ready for tonight?" I asked. He replied "As before Hell Yeah" He jumped up as I lit a cigarette.

It was finally around the end of the show, we brought energy to the whole audience It was the second to last song when I lit a cigarette on stage. We started singing _Joan Jett's Bad Reputation _Then after I sang a last song. It was about frank and I. I had written it, and it was beautiful. Frank clapped after and gave me a sexy smile.

At the end of the show I led Frank in a dark corner of the club. I asked "did you like it?" He smiled "I loved it" He had given me a kiss. My stomach had butterflies, was I_ in _love? "Frank," I blushed "I love you!" Frank smiled "I love you too. I had always given love but I never was _in _love, that is until I met you. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Hell I'd even stop having meaningless sex with others just for you, not that I haven't for a very long time. I really do love you!" I blushed I put my head in his chest while I hugged him I was so happy.

Sunday came ahead so I finished packing for Transylvania my second home planet. Frank said that we are staying in the queens castle with him. Who would have thought that I was dating a Prince. Many girls would love to date a prince. But that had happened to me. Mom and Dad does not know about me and Frank's relationship yet. I will tell them on the day we decide to engage. Everyone was well packed and ready to leave. Dad had gotten home from putting the bills in the mailbox that were due next week. I wore my best for my first time in Transylvania, I had Black heeled boots, Fishnets, Black panties, a mini skirt, a red corset, and I had a lot of makeup on. We decided to line up and press our watches in unison. I clenched my fists tightly on my coffin shaped suitcase's handle and we were off. The next thing I knew is that I was surrounded by moonlight…


End file.
